The present disclosure relates to a technique for entering data into a software application. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a technique for simplifying data entry by eliminating redundant information using relationships between portions of the data.
Many software applications require users to manually enter data. For example, a user may be prompted to type in data from a document, such as numerical values in different fields in the document. However, data entry is a time-consuming and prone to error, which degrades the user experience.